


Finn Learns The Truth

by BSBLover2538



Series: Wishing The World Away [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: AJ had always told Finn that he would have to wait until he was 18, to learn the truth about Kevin, and what had happened. Finn turns 18, and confronts his father, leading to a heartbreaking discussion.





	Finn Learns The Truth

Finley Lucas Littrell-Dorough had recently celebrated his 18th birthday, and he couldn’t be happier. His fathers, AJ and Nick, had thrown him a massive party, celebrating their son’s big birthday. He smiled as he thought about that night, and all the love in that room. Finn was a senior in high school, about to graduate, and go off to college. 

“I wonder what Papa would have done” Finn thought as he laid in bed one night. He had thought more and more about his Papa lately, and wanted to know more about the man that he only met when he was a baby. Finn treasured the pictures of Kevin holding him in the hospital bed, but he wondered what had exactly happened. AJ had always told him that he would have to wait until he was 18 to find out. 

“I’m going to corner Dad tomorrow and ask him. I deserve to know what happened between them, and what exactly happened to Papa” Finn went to sleep, dreaming about what could have possibly happened between his fathers, not realizing it would be something that would rock his world completely. 

He woke up the next morning, and looked for AJ, who was helping the twins with a project they had. Finn waited until his dad looked up, and he motioned with his head to go into the kitchen, that he needed to talk to him. AJ nodded, got up, making sure the twins were okay, and followed his oldest into the kitchen, wondering what he needed. 

“I want to talk about Papa, and what happened. You have always said I had to wait until I turned 18 to know. Well, I’m 18 now, and I want to know what happened” Finn got straight to the point, and watched all the blood drain out of AJ’s face, and he shakily nodded his head.

“Tonight, after the twins go to bed, I’ll come in your room, and we can talk” AJ got out, and Finn nodded, before telling his father he was taking his car and going to the mall for the day, catching up with friends. Nick yelled out to be home for dinner, and Finn rolled his eyes. 

“Yea, Nicky, I will” Finn called, smiling as he still called his father by the nickname, he gave him at age 8. 

“Patrick, Bianca, behave for Dad and Nicky please. If you do, I’ll take you out for ice cream tomorrow night” Finn looked at his 5-year-old twin siblings, who grinned and nodded. He soon left, and AJ got the twins settled with a movie, going to find his husband. 

“Nick, Finn finally asked” AJ looked at the blonde, who looked up from the kitchen counter, where he had been surfing on his laptop, to stare at the brunette in disbelief.

“What did you tell him?” Nick asked in a strangled voice, as the memories of Kevin, and what had happened 18 years ago, came flooding back to him.

“I’m telling him tonight, after the twins go to bed” AJ swallowed his tears, knowing that this was going to be a long and difficult night for both Finn and himself. 

Nick nodded his head, and opened his arms. AJ fell into the hug, and tried to push the memories away, knowing that tonight was going to change things drastically for Finn. 

The day sped by, and Finn soon arrived home for dinner. The family of five had a game night, and it was soon time for the twins to go to bed. Finn had been in his room working on homework, and he heard the knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in!” he called, and AJ popped his head around, Finn waving him in, moving to his bed. 

“Hey Finn. Ready to talk?” Finn nodded his head, and grasped his father’s hand, somehow knowing this wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation. 

“Yeah Dad, I want to know what happened” Finn felt his father squeeze his hand, and AJ took a deep breath. 

“Finn, your father raped me, that’s how you were conceived” AJ knew there was no way to tell his son gently, so he just came right out with it. 

“Wha...what?” Finn’s brain short circuited as he tried to process his father’s words. He started shaking his head, looking for any signs that AJ was lying to him. Finding none, he sent a devastated look to his father, before the tears came. 

“He raped me, and left me in the locker rooms. I eventually got up and dusted myself off. I hid away from your father, and never spoke to him again until after you came.  A month later I found out I was pregnant, I ended up leaving school, and my biological parents kicked me out. I was homeless for a while, before I found your Poppy and Abuelo, who took me in, about a month before I had you” AJ told his son everything that had happened before his birth. 

“But, why are there all those pictures of me with Papa holding me in his arms?” Finn hiccupped through his tears. He had never thought he was a product of rape. 

“About three months after you were born, your father called me from the hospital. He asked to see me, and I went, sensing something was wrong. Your father had a giant tumor in his brain. It caused him to lose chunks of time, and he didn’t remember raping me, at all” AJ revealed to his son, as he held him in his arms. 

“A tumor caused him to rape you? That sounds far-fetched dad” Finn looked incredulously at his father, not understanding. 

“No, the tumor didn’t cause the rape. Your father didn’t remember doing it, the tumor changed everything for Papa. I don’t blame him for the rape, I blame the tumor. The second I read Papa’s medical records, I forgave him” AJ pleaded with Finn, to try to get him to understand. 

“I think I understand. So, I’m guessing you took me to see him not long after?” Finn asked, laying against his father’s chest, trying to process all of this.

“The next day. That’s when you met Papa, Grandma, and Grandpa. I swore to Grandma and Grandpa that day, that I wouldn’t keep you from them, and I have kept that promise. That’s why you spend a month every summer with them, and why we always go over there around your birthday and the holidays” AJ explained to Finn, who nodded, always having wondered why he spent so much time with his grandparents. 

“Is Papa where my green eyes, and dark hair come from?” AJ nodded, as he looked into his son’s face, looking so much like Kevin in that moment. 

“Why did you keep me?” Finn looked down as he asked the question, knowing that it would hurt his father.

AJ sucked in a breath, Finn’s question knocking the air out of him. He swallowed the tears, and took Finn’s face in his hands. 

“There was no other choice. I wasn’t ever going to abort you, and I knew I would never be able to give you up for adoption, despite your conception. You are my son, and I loved you from the moment I heard your heartbeat” AJ spoke passionately, and Finn felt his words in his very soul. 

Finn knew that it would take a long time to process the fact that he was a product of rape, and that his perceptions of his Papa were now skewed and altered. He stayed in his Dad’s arms for the rest of the night, needing him near. It would take several more talks with AJ, and a talk with his grandparents, but Finn would finally also forgive Kevin, and wouldn’t hold his conception against either of his parents. 


End file.
